Theatrical Love Anatomy
by Raika-chan
Summary: A story about a medicine student who can't seem to keep up with everything aside from her studies-until an artist came and took her books away.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! It's been a while since I started to write a fanfiction. I have been itching to make a Sasosaku fanfiction and tadah! Here's one! It won't be that long since I'm only doing this for Sasosaku month (I've been making some artworks too, do check my DA account: ). Well that's enough talk and start reading! Have a wonderful time you guys :D

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 1

Sakura leaned on the chair and sighed softly for the tenth time. She glanced at the doctor who is discussing about renal physiology and it's starting to bore her. Don't get her wrong, she loves her post graduate course and she'll be damned if she doesn't study for the upcoming shifting exams, but this sorry excuse of a doctor is really boring her to death. She looked at her watch 'Twenty minutes more before freedom.', she sighed again and took her pen, jotted down some notes about what the lecturer is discussing. 'might as well get this thing over with. I really need a coffee break.'

"...that's it for now. We'll continue our discussion next meeting.", as if on cue, students started to stretch and loosen up. Sakura threw her pen and notebook inside her bag and stood up. "Hey, Haruno! Wanna go grab some lunch with us?", said girl looked up and saw some of students approaching her. "sure, I was about to buy me some coffee anyways." Sakura replied, smiling. "great! Let's go then."

They pushed they way through the cafeteria, as it was already packed with a lot of students since it's already lunch time. Sakura found a table and sat along with her classmates. They were chatting about the previous lecture and discussing some other stuff. Sakura silently drank her coffee and opened her book. It's not like she's the introverted type but sometimes she just want to have some time to herself and her classmates knew that.

Brushing her pink locks away from her face, she noticed that her hair is getting a bit longer, passing down to her small waist. Her friends have commented about it, even her classmates, the school guards, the doctors...the list goes on, not really believing that the color is natural, and hair highlights (with unfamiliar colors) are not allowed in the medicine foundation. She was even told to dye it brown or black, but she reasoned out that studying in a medical foundation is already clawing her funds and telling her do dye her natural colored hair will only cost her more. They didn't push the topic any further.

It's already dark outside when she left her school and Sakura decided to grab some stuff at the bookstore before heading home. She pushed the door open, causing the bells to chime and proceeded inside. 'let's see... I need a neuroanatomy book. Where is it?' she was searching at the shelves and found the book that she's looking for. Sakura huffed and realized that she couldn't reach it, cursing her genes for the lack of height. 'Come to think of it, my genes are weird as they can get. How in the world I got the pink hair, I've no idea. Actually I do, since my mom is a ginger but it's still a weird hue.'

She tip-toed and tried to reach for the book, her brows furrowed in concentration. She was about to reach it when a hand shot up and took the book. Her eyes widened and turned to glare at the person who took it. "hey! That's my-" she squeaked when the book was shoved in front of her. "I only tried to help since I noticed you were having a hard time. If I've known how ungrateful you are, I shouldn't have even bothered." Sakura looked up and saw fierce honey-colored eyes staring lazily at her. She blinked and opened her mouth only to shut them again, not finding the voice to speak. The person scoffed and walked away, "such a brat." he mumbled.

Sakura only stood there, dumbfounded. Not only did she find him attractively arrogant, but left a bad impression as well. "I-I was about to apologize!" she slapped her forehead, knowing that he wouldn't hear it. 'oh well, it's not like I'm gonna see him again anyways.'

Oh how wrong she was.

The next day, she went out with her bestfriend-since it's a weekend-to have some coffee outside. She ordered their drinks and after the waiter took off, her friend started talking about her job. Her eyes wandered outside the coffee shop, watching the people come and go.

"Hello, earth to Sakura?" her head snapped back to Ino-her bestfriend-and chuckled. "I'm listening. What were you talking about?" Ino blinked and slapped her forehead, dragging her palm down to her chin. "I do wonder how in the world are you able to survive medicine when you have a shitty attention span." Ino leaned her head to her palm, "Seriously Sak, what the hell?" she chuckled. Sakura laughed and awkardly scratched her head, "sorry, Ino." she replied. Her blond bestfriend smiled, "I was talking about hanging up with my boyriend and his friends. They were inviting me to go to a concert since their group sponsored it. I had no one else to go with but you."

"Ino, you do know that I need to study for my exams, right?"

"But you always study! You never leave your apartment unless it's a weekend or whenever you want to have your coffee break! Come on, please? I'm begging you, I really want to go and support him and in order to do that, I have to bring you with me." Ino whined. Sakura sighed and frowned at her, "You're over-reacting, Ino. Besides, why not go with Hinata or Ten? You know they'd want to come. It'll be a free concert."

"Hinata has a dinner date with Naruto and Tenten has her night shift."

"...well why not invite Temari or Shikamaru? Choji?"

Ino stared at her as if she's grown another head. "you know I can't. Shikamaru wouldn't even bother and Choji isn't interested in noisy places. Temari...no." Sakura groaned, "well I've got important things to think of as well, Ino! It's not just studying, it's gonna affect my record!" her blond friend sighed and mumbled something that sounded like 'fine.' and looked away.

The waiter came back with their drinks, "here are your orders, miss. Enjoy!" he said and left. Sakura took her iced coffee and eyed her brooding friend. Now that she thinks about it, her friend was right. There wasn't a day that she wasted her time for anything else except studying, even during weekends. She only leaves the apartment to get some fresh air and updates from her bestfriend. And Ino was always there whenever she asks for company, and now Sakura is starting to feel a little bit guilty.

"All right, fine. I'll go to the concert with you, but just this once since there's no one to come with. Who knows what might happen to you." Sakura finally blurted out. Ino squealed and stood from her seat to hug the pinkette, "I love you so much, forehead!" Sakura playfully pinched her friend's nose for the unnecessary petname.

The crowd went wild as the band started playing. Sakura covered her ears when the person beside her started screaming like a banshee. She stared at her bestfriend who was watching her boyfriend like a lovesick teenager, Sakura fought the urge to laugh. 'I guess that would happen to anyone if their boyfriend has a nice voice.' she hates to admit it but Sai, Ino's boyfriend, sings very well. Although he has the tendency to act like an ass whenever they talk. 'It's kinda contradicting to his image and voice.' she thought. It's not the first time that she went to a concert, she had attended a lot while she was in college. This concert isn't really a big one, just some sort of unknown bands jamming along. She wonders why they don't sell their songs or ask a recording studio for a debut.

Now, Sakura was starting to get thirsty. "Ino, I'm gonna go out for a while to get some drinks. What would you like to have?" Ino shook her head and sighed, still staring at her boyfriend. "...all right?" Sakura shrugged and went outside.

When she was outside, Sakura noticed that there are a lot of people with guitars and other musical instruments, some she recognized since they already played. Sakura wasn't paying attention to where she's walking and bumped on someone. "ow, I'm sorry!" she apologized. The person turned to look at her and frowned, "huh, what the hell..?" Sakura stepped back a little and bowed her head, "sorry, I wasn't looking."

"You bumped your head on my bass, you idiot!" the man quickly opened the guitar case that she bumped on and checked thd guitar. "what the hell? It's not like I intentionally bumped on your guitar! And I apologized didn't I?" she frowned, a bit pissed off from this guy's attitude. "Bitch, what if you wrecked it? Then I won't be able to play it anymore! Be glad that you're a girl or else I could've punched you."

Sakura was furious. "What? You're trying to threaten me because I accidentally bumped on your guitar!?" the man was about to get violent when his band mates stopped him. Their grab loosened a bit and the guy approached her. She stared, wide-eyed as he raised his hand to slap her when suddenly someone grabbed his hand and twisted it to his back. "I will not tolerate this kind of attitude in this theatre. I will have you escorted out if you choose to continue this violence." The man growled and turned to the person who armlocked him. "who the fuck do you think you are!?" he spat. The person stared at the man below him and turned his glance to the other members of the band. "I will have to ask you to control your rowdy friend here or else I will not let you play in my theatre. Do you understand?" the others quickly nodded. "Awesome." He released the man and pushed him back to his band mates.

Sakura was only watching, half amazed and at the same time worried of the person who helped her. The person looked at her and she jerked up, embarrassed as he caught her staring. "ah, I remember you." the man suddenly approached her. "Wh-what?" she blinked, sorting her head out and trying to remember when or where she met this guy. "The ungrateful girl, from the bookstore." he smirked. Her eyes widened.

'shit..!' she stammered and quickly bowed down. "I am so sorry! I wasn't able to apologize properly before! And thank you!"

The man blinked and shrugged, "Hope that guy didn't hurt you.'" he said. Sakura stood back up and shook her head. "ah, no. It's actually thanks to you." he shrugged again, "He's making a ruckus and I do not want that. Not in my theatre." Sakura was taking in the person in front of her. He's actually breathtaking, those smoldering honey-colored eyes and, pale skin and messy red hair. He was a head taller than her, she noticed.

"Like what you see?"

Sakura snapped back to reality when she realized that she was caught staring again, her face turning bright red. The man is smirking at her! She quickly looked down, her face as red as a tomato. "I...ah, I have to go back inside. M-my friend must be looking for me." "oh? But I just saw you go out before bumping on that guy." Sakura was surprised. Was he watching her or something? "You were watching me?" she asked. "Well, yes. Your hair is intriguing." he said. Her eyebrow twitched. "Actually, I remember now that I do have to buy a drink. Anyway, thanks for helping me a back there and at the bookstore." she bowed again and started walking. She at least wanted to know his name, he did help her twice already. She felt a bit guilty for replying not so nicely because of the snarky comment about her hair when all he did was help her. 'How about asking him for a drink? It's the least you could do...' her mind was set and turned around.

"Hey, how about I treat you something to drink? It's the least I could do to thank you."

The man blinked and shook his head. "I can't leave the theater. Not when there's an occasion going on."

Sakura's shoulder slumped, "oh, right... Uhm, I'm Haruno Sakura, by the way. I do appreciate the help...um..."

"Sasori."

Sakura was surprised that he gave his name. "Sasori..."

"That's what I said."

"oh, sorry, I'm probably stalling you. Well thanks again, Sasori. Maybe the next time I see you, hopefully I'll be able to treat you then." she smiled at him. The end of his lip turned up ever so slightly and shrugged. Chuckling lightly, she waved her hand and left.

'Good grief, he's hot.' she shook her head. Funny how twisted this day had turned out.

Well that's it for today! Look out for the next update! R&R peeps! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Another update! Enjoy guys :D

Disclaimer. Naruto is not mine.

CHAPTER 2

A groan escaped her lips as she dropped her head on the table with a loud 'thud', inwardly cursing because the notebook wasn't able to cushion the fall. She gently rubbed her head and sighed, 'I need a breather...and maybe some coffee.' she stumbled from her seat to grab her purse and cardigan on the side week was getting a bit stressful, there's practically a unit test every day, the whole week. To add more spice, their preliminaries will be on the next. She groaned again, making her way out of the cozy apartment.

It was a Sunday and she noticed that it's awfully quiet outside, probably people are attending mass and whatnot. She pulled her cardigan closer and walked quietly while listening to her iPod. 'I might as well enjoy this little break while I'm at it.' she meekly nodded and smiled. Just when she noticed her favorite coffee shop across the street, a kid rudely ran past her to cross the street. Her eyes widen and when she saw the traffic light turn green.

Everything happened in a flash. Tires screeching, and a loud crash afterwards; there were people shouting and calling for help. "Call 9-1-1!" she jerked up after hearing the scream. Sakura looked at the scene in front of her, a small boy lying in the ground and a car at the side walk with the hood smoking as it crashed on a lamp post. She gasped when they were about to lift the boy.

"Stop! Don't move him!" the man quickly recoiled his hand and turned to face her, his face clearly shocked and then suddenly furious. "Are you crazy!? He needs to go to the hospital right now!" he barked. Sakura quickly approached them and crouched down to check the boy. "We don't know if he broke some bones out here so it 'll be risky to move him." She leaned her ear to his face and was relieved to know that he's breathing. It would be dangerous if he wasn't, and CPR won't be a nice thing to do, especially if you're not sure whether he broke a rib or not. Holding his tiny wrist, she checked for his pulse, it was there.

"But he needs to be brought to the hospital fast!" Sakura clicked her tongue, this man is starting to irritate her. "I know what I'm doing. Someone call an ambulance now!" she shouted.

"We already called 9-1-1, miss. They said that an ambulance is on its way."

She sighed and looked down at the kid, her brows furrowing as she saw the scrapes and scratches on his tiny face. This wasn't part of her plan, she just wanted to enjoy a cup of coffee. Although part of her gave herself a pat on the back for saving a child, even though she's yet to get her MD. 'Pssh, right. After 5 more _years, maybe.' _she scoffed, her thoughts ruining the mood. "Does anyone saw if he had someone with him_? _His parent or guardian." she suddenly asked the crowd. The people shook their heads, no one was accompanying the kid? She was bewildered.

"The ambulance! They're here!"

True enough, the sound of sirens is getting louder every second and stopped at their destination. The medics quickly took action and checked the kid before carefully lifting him to the stretcher. Sakura was talking to one of them. "His pulse is weak, and you might want to check on his breathing pattern." she said.

The medic nodded, "Are you the guardian of the child?" Sakura shook her head, "No, but I'd like to see how this'll progress, if that's alright..."

"Of course, come this way. We better hurry back to ER."

There were three ribs broken, a dislocated arm, mild concussion and a broken clavicle. She was very much relieved that she did not attempt to do CPR as it might have punctured his lung in the process. The doctors said that he would need to be confined, as there might be other complications they need to look at, and he needs to recuperate.

"By any chance, do you know any of his relatives?" the doctor asked. Sakura shook her head, "No but they'd probably realize that their son is missing." She looked at the boy, her eyes softening. The boy wasn't supervised, is he homeless, perhaps? She checked the time and realized that it's getting late, she sighed. She won't be able to fully study for her exams now.

'Oh well, at least I was able to save a life, right?'

_Stupid, it wasn't really you who saved the kid but the doctors._

She shook her head, still thinking that she did, in a way, took part on this crazy incident. It has already been an hour since the doctor left. She was sitting beside the bed and staring at the child. "Where are your parents? Are you an orphan?" she whispered as she gently stroke the kid's hair. 'Now when did I just get this motherly side?' she chuckled and continued, "Well maybe I'm just getting a bit protective over you since I watched over you."

There was a knock on the door and it opened, revealing two persons. Sakura eyed them for a while, then realizing that they must be the child's parents, seeing that the father has orange hair, just like the boy's. The mother looked devastated, her eyes puffy and swollen, she must have cried hard. The mother gently approached the other side of the bed, a trembling hand reaching towards the boy but stopped as she sobbed and started to cry again.

"Are you the person who saved our son?" Sakura turned her head towards the man whom she thought was the father of the boy. She shook her head, "Not really, the doctors saved him. I only did a preliminary check before he was taken to the hospital."

"I still want to thank you, miss. Thank you for watching over him."

Sakura believed that the father was very sincere on his words but it's still bugging her why they weren't there to watch over the kid. "I... I'd like to know why he wasn't supervised. The kid practically ran to the street without a care in the world." she said. The man did not say a thing for a minute and Sakura was surprised on his sudden reply. "We do owe you so I think it'll be fine to tell. We...had a an argument about him not being able to see us because of our work.

He was always left at home, along with his babysitter. It was only a while after the maid realized that our child ran away. When she called us, we immediately left our work to search for him, getting more panicked every second. It was when I drove across the street that we saw some cops and people around the area. I had this gut feeling so I asked, and I was right. And here we are.." he finished.

"I really am very thankful, miss..."

Sakura turned to look at the woman on the other side of the bed. "If it weren't for you, our child might have been taken away forever." her lips trembled as she forced back a sob. "It's all right, really. I'm already happy that you were able to find him." Sakura replied and smiled gently.

"My name is Konan, and he's my husband, Pein Nagato. I would like to know Nao's savior, if it's all right." Konan said, offering her hand with a sad smile from her lips. "Sakura. Haruno Sakura." she replied and shook hands with her. "Sakura...how can we ever thank you, Sakura?" Konan asked.

"I'm all right, Konan. Just take care of him and fix the problem. It's only clear that he misses your attention." Sakura smiled and stood up. "Well, I guess I better get going... It's getting a bit late."

"Please, allow me to drive you home." Pein stood beside her, Sakura only shook her head. "It would be best the both of you are present when he wakes up. Be gentle of him and do your best." she grinned at them and gave a 'peace' sign before leaving the room.

~o~

She dumbly looked at her scantron sheet, a bright 75% encircled at the center. Some would say that it's not such a bad grade but to anyone whose taking up medicine, it actually is. The passing rate is always 75%, she passed but it's not a good grade for a scholar like her. She sighed and raked her hair, 'Better do good next time then.'

It's not her fault that she got caught on some random accident and wasn't able to study well. She stood up and gathered her things, heading home. She paused and smiled, 'Well I guess a visit wouldn't hurt. I better stop at Ino's shop first and buy some flowers.'

After a few minutes, she arrived at Ino's flowershop. "Hey, billboard! Fancy seeing you here." Ino chirped and leaned on the counter. "Hello, pig. I'm actually here to buy some flowers. Shocker." Sakura raised her hands, as if surprised. Ino only laughed and left her stand to approach her friend. "Are you planning to court someone?" she teased. Sakura poked Ino's side, "You're mean. I know I'm single, but I'm not that desperate." she stuck her tongue out, making Ino laugh some more. "Well, care telling me who's it for?"

"I'm visiting someone at the hospital and I at least wanted to give some flowers."

Ino's eyes widened, "Oh my, did something happen? Who was sent to the hospital-" Sakura held her hand, stopping the blonde. "No one from the family is hurt, don't worry. You see, yesterday, there was an accident." Sakura told the whole story while Ino patiently listened. Ino was proud of her friend that she got to save someone with the knowledge she learned from school. "Seems like someone's very serious here, eh doc?" she grinned and playfully slapped Sakura's arm.

"Whatever, pig. I'm just glad that it turned out well."

"Anyways, enough talking. Let's get this little boy some pretty flowers. And since my friend doctor here has done a very good deed, it'll be on me."

~o~

Sakura entered the hospital with pink and white lilies on hand. She approached the receptionist and was told that the boy was transferred to a private room. She smiled, realizing that his parents are taking care of him. Sakura decided that she'll take the elevator and pressed the button, waiting for it to descend. The elevator opened and a rush of loud men exited, she quickly side-stepped to avoid them. "What the hell are they getting loud for?" she frowned, staring at them, a bit pissed that her flowers were almost crushed if she hadn't reacted quickly.

"Let's get some chocolate ice cream for him, yeah."

"Didn't you clean your ears, fucker? He clearly said strawberry."

"But chocolate is better."

"I don't wanna hear that from you. Now quit bitching. Jashin knows why he made me pair with a fuckin' fag."

"Hey! Quit it, both of you. It's getting annoying."

"Why the hell are you here with us, yeah?"

"Who'd you expect to pay, you? On the second thought, that is a very good proposition. I'm leaving then."

"Oy! I never said I'll pay, damn it! Come back here, yeah!"

The voice turned down as they exited the hospital. She jerked up as she heard the elevator closed. "Just great." she huffed and pressed the button again. A few minutes, the doors opened and she quickly entered.

Upon reaching the room, she quietly knocked and opened the door. The boy was sleeping and there was no one inside. She frowned. Where are Konan and Pein? She looked around and noticed that there were recently cleaned plates behind the sink. 'Oh, they must have gone somewhere..' she mused. She saw an empty vase at the window, happy that there was one she could use. She went to grab the vase when she heard a rush of water from the bathroom. 'Oh, someone is here?' Sakura held the vase and was about to knock when it suddenly opened.

Sakura blinked and stared at the person who was inside the bathroom. She gaped and almost dropped the vase, but the person quickly caught it before it falls to the ground. "Aren't you...?" she started. The person gave a small frown, waiting for her to continue, realizing that she wasn't about to. "Miss? You're blocking the way." Sakura quickly stumbled and gave way, allowing the person to move towards the chair. "I'm sorry..." she stuttered.

"...and you are?"

"O-oh! Right... I'm sorry. You might not recognize me but your brother and I are friends-" she immediately cut herself off. 'Damn, what?' The last thing she knew was reminiscing a very bad memory. "Brother, you and my brother are friends?" the person asked, as if amused. "W-well not really...more like acquaintances.

Yeah, that's right." she corrected herself, pleased of the right choice of words. "Uchiha Itachi, yes? You're Sasuke's brother. I saw you before. Like, years ago."

"I must have left quite an impression as you could still remember me. Years ago."

She awkwardly looked away, "Err, I was his ex. High school. I'm Haruno Sakura."

The man's brows shot up. "Oh, what a small world. So you were the one who saved him." Itachi pointed at the sleep Nao. Sakura remembered the flowers on her arms, "Ah, I only came to visit Nao. I brought some flowers for him." Itachi nodded, handing her the vase. Sakura placed the flowers and walked towards the sink to get some water. It was awfully quiet. "Um, so...did Nao wake up?" she asked.

"Yes, he just woke moments ago."

"His parents?"

"Work."

Sakura is tempted to ask why he's here. She remembered that he's working as well, but only bit her tongue since she realized that Itachi didn't want to talk that much.

Oh well. She still asked anyway.

"I'm on my break." Oh, so that's why. She didn't push any further. Placing the vase filled with flowers on the table, she gently sat beside Nao and gently combed his hair, feeling Itachi's eyes boring holes on her back.

"Anyway, I have to go. It's too bad that I wasn't able to seen him awake. Did the doctor say when he'll be discharged?" she asked. "Three days." he replied then taking the newspaper from the table. "Oh, I guess I'll try my luck tomorrow then." she chirped and stood up. "It's nice to see you again, Itachi." she waved and went for the door. She twisted the knob but saw it moving on its own, and the door opened, taking her along as she forgot to let go. Sakura yelped and stumbled forward, and was securely held by a person's arms. She blinked and looked up, harlequin orbs meeting honey.

"I don't know what's happening but, it seems we always bump on each other at unexpected occasions." red brows quirked up."

"Sa-Sasori..?"

~o~

Yeay! Chapter 2 done! I was having troubles since we have a lot of exams coming and I wanted to update but oh well. It's done! Questions are entertained.

Have a nice day everyone!


End file.
